


Breakables and All

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex could use a bit of a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakables and All

"Clark?"

Lex was trying not to stare, really he was, but he just couldn’t help it. He unconsciously fumbled with the fax he had just retrieved, slowly crumbling the edges of the paper as he worked it back and forth in his hands. This was like a dream. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

One moment his office was empty, and the next well...

"Yeah, Lex?" Clark leaned back in Lex’s ergonomic office chair. All confidence, he stretched lazily as if he had been sitting there all day and needed a moment to work the kinks out his body.

His nude, excellent, perfect body.

"You're not wearing any clothes," Lex sputtered, waving his crumpled fax at Clark, the motion lingering over Clark’s exposed lower half.

And really Lex’s pants suddenly couldn’t be any tighter, they were getting noticeably uncomfortable. Definitely not a dream, because his dreams usually involved less pinching, and more over all nakedness.

"You work too much." Clark offered.

He rose from the chair, his body outlined by the multicolored sunlight shining through the stained glass windows behind him. A glint of red flashed from his hand as he casually pushed the chair back, drawing Lex’s eyes for a moment.

Was Clark wearing a ring? A ring with a red jewel?

There was something odd about it that made Lex feel like he should be worried, if only he could get past the naked part.

Because Clark was naked, very naked, and Lex was finding it impossible to think about anything else.

Leaning forward Clark swept everything from Lex’s desk, papers, breakables and all. They crashed to the floor, the sharp disastrous sound of glass baubles shattering mixed with the softer swishing of papers fluttering to the floor.

"I plan on distracting you," Clark said, hand lazily stroking himself, as he lounged against Lex's now empty desk, legs opening slightly for a better view.

"And don’t argue, because I’ll win." The red glint moved up and down his hard length with each stroke of his hand.

"Ok," Lex said breathlessly, his last ounce of self control going the way of the contents of his desk. His eyes followed the mesmerizing movement of Clark’s hand, breath hitching with each up and down slide. He let the forgotten fax flutter to floor and mix with the other papers there, "You win."


End file.
